WENSINCK, Arent Jan
WENSINCK, Arent Jan (1882-1939) Hollandalı şarkiyatçı. 7 Ağustos 1882 tarihinde Aarlanderveen’de doğdu. Hollanda reform kilisesine bağlı bir rahip olan babasının izinden giderek klasik dilleri öğrenmek üzere gimnazyuma devam etti, İbrânîce ve Süryânîce öğrendi. 1901’de kaydolduğu Utrecht Üniversitesi’nde bir yıl teoloji okuduktan sonra Sâmî dillerine yöneldi ve The Encyclopaedia of Islam’ın baş editörü Martinus Theodorus Houtsma ile çalıştı. 1904 yılından itibaren çalışmalarını Leiden Üniversitesi’nde sürdürdü. Michael Jan de Goeje ve Christian Snouck-Hurgronje gibi isimlerin öğrencisi oldu. Doktora çalışmaları sırasında Berlin ve Heidelberg’de çeşitli derslere katıldı; bu arada İbrânîce, Ârâmîce, Süryânîce ve Arapça’sını geliştirdi. Hurgronje’nin danışmanlığında Yahudiliğin İslâm’a etkisini incelediği Mohammed en de Joden te Medina başlıklı doktorasını 1908’de tamamladı. Aynı yıl The Encyclopaedia of Islam’ın sekreterliğine getirildi. 1909-1912 yıllarında Amersfoort ve Utrecht’te liselerde İbrânîce, Utrecht Üniversitesi’nde Ârâmîce dersleri verdi. 1912’de Leiden Üniversitesi’nde İbrânîce, Ârâmîce ve Süryânîce hocalığı yaptı. Bu süreçte British Museum’daki Süryânî, Kıptî, Arap ve Habeş dillerindeki bazı kaynakları inceledi. Sâmî dillerinin ardından İslâm araştırmalarına yöneldi. Hurgronje’nin emekliliğe ayrılmasıyla 1927’de Leiden Üniversitesi’nde Arapça bölümünün başkanlığına getirildi. Başlangıçtaki ilgi alanı Sâmî dilleri olmasına rağmen daha çok İslâm araştırmaları alanındaki çalışmalarıyla tanınan Wensinck, Yahudilik ve Hıristiyanlığın yanı sıra Helenistik dünyaya ait bilgi birikimini de eserlerine yansıttı; muhtelif din ve kültürlerin İslâm’ın teşekkülündeki izlerini tesbit etmek amacıyla mukayeseli araştırmalar yaptı. İslâm’ın diğer dinlerden alıntılar yaptığı iddiası üzerinde ısrarla duran şarkiyat geleneğine bağlı olan Wensinck, İslâm’daki birçok fıkhî düzenlemenin yahudi kaynaklarına dayandığını iddia etti. Süryânî metinlerinden hareketle tasavvuf ve Süryânî mistisizmi arasındaki irtibatı vurgulayarak Ninevâlı İshak’ın (VII. yüzyıl) mutasavvıfları etkilediği görüşünü öne sürdü. Öte yandan Gazzâlî’nin İĥyâǿü Ǿulûmi’d-dîn’inin Süryânî ilâhiyatçısı İbnü’l-İbrî’nin temel kaynaklarından biri olduğunu söyleyerek farklı din mensuplarının buluştuğu kültürel ortak zemini çalışmalarında ön plana çıkardı. Wensinck, İslâm’la ilgili araştırmalarından bilhassa A Handbook of Early Muhammadan Tradition ve Concordance gibi hadis çalışmalarıyla bilinir. Ignaz Goldziher’in metodunu takip ederek İslâm tarihini çatışma mihverinde ele almış ve hadisleri muhalif tarafların kullandığı bir silâh şeklinde tanıtmıştır. Ona göre hadisler, İslâm’ın sonraki dönemlerde geçirdiği aşamaların birer yansıması olup en çok II. (VIII.) yüzyılın başlarına kadar geri götürülebilir (The Muslim Creed, s. 59). Goldziher’in de üzerinde ısrarla durduğu gibi diğer dinlerin kutsal metinlerinden yapılan alıntılar zamanla hadis durumuna gelmiştir (MW, XXI 1921, s. 243-244). Onun bu tür görüşlerini The Encyclopaedia of Islam’da yer alan “Ibrāhīm”, “al-Khađir”, “Khamr”, “Khuŧba”, “al-Masīĥ”, “Nadjis” gibi maddelerinde görmek mümkündür. Özellikle “Ibrāhīm” maddesinde ileri sürdüğü görüşlerin yol açtığı tepkiler, Mısır Kralı Fuâd tarafından 1932’de Kahire’de kurulan ve H. A. Roskeen Gibb, Louis Massignon, August Fischer, Carlo A. Nallino gibi şarkiyatçıların üye olduğu Mecmau’l-lugati’l-Arabiyye’ye üye kabul edilmesini engelledi. Adaylığının duyulmasının ardından yazdığı “Ibrāhīm” maddesi Mısır basınında yer aldı. Bunu İslâm düşmanlığıyla nitelendirildiği bir dizi yazı takip edince Hollanda Konsolosluğu kendisinden bir açıklama istedi. Wensinck cevabında “Ibrāhīm” maddesinde Hurgronje’nin Avrupa’da benimsenen teorisini naklettiğini söyledi. The Muslim Creed ve Concordance gibi çalışmalarını hatırlattı ve İslâm’a duyduğu sempatiyi dile getirerek eserlerini yalnız bilimsel amaçlarla yazdığını ifade ettiyse de ismi etrafındaki tartışmalar sürdü. Bunun üzerine Mısır Tâlim ve Terbiye Bakanı Hilmi Paşa, Wensinck’in yerine Alman şarkiyatçısı Enno Littmann’ı davet etti. Bu gelişmeler sırasındaki tutumu ve ardından Mısır’a gittikleri için kendilerine tepki gösterdiği yukarıda adı geçen dört şarkiyatçıdan Gibb’in, durumu açıklamak üzere Wensinck’e gönderdiği mektuplar Leiden Üniversitesi Kütüphanesi’nde muhafaza edilmektedir (UL Special Collections KL, Or. 8952, C 14: 3). Hayatının sonlarına doğru çalışma alanlarına Yeni Ahid’in Ârâmî kaynaklarını da ekleyen Wensinck, kendisinden sonra Batı’da bu alana yönelik ilginin artmasını sağladı. 1938’de Cezayir Üniversitesi tarafından kendisine fahrî doktora pâyesi, Hollanda hükümeti tarafından şövalyelik nişanı verildi. Tarihî-filolojik araştırmalarıyla ön plana çıkan şarkiyatçılar neslinin bir temsilcisi olan Wensinck 19 Eylül 1939’da Leiden’de öldü. Eserleri. 1. Mohammed en de Joden te Medina (Leiden 1908). Doktora tezi olup Wolfgang Behn tarafından Muhammad and the Jews of Medina adıyla İngilizce’ye çevirilmiştir (Berlin 1975). 2. A Handbook of Early Muhammadan Tradition. Kütüb-i Sitte dahil on dört hadis, siyer ve megāzî kitabının konu, kişi ve yer adları fihristidir (Leiden 1927, 1960, 1971). Eserin Ahmed Muhammed Şâkir’in başlayıp Muhammed Fuâd Abdülbâkī’nin tamamladığı Arapça tercümesi Miftâĥu künûzi’s-sünne adıyla neşredilmiştir (Kahire 1353/1934; Lahor, ts.; 1403/1983; Mekke, ts.; Beyrut 1403/1983, 1405 el-Meyyis’in tashihleriyle) (bk. MİFTÂHU KÜNÛZİ’s-SÜNNE). 3. Concordance et indices de la tradition musulmāne. Kütüb-i Sitte, Mâlik b. Enes’in el-Muvaŧŧaǿı, Dârimî’nin es-Sünen’i ve Ahmed b. Hanbel’in el-Müsned’indeki hadislerin alfabetik kelime fihristidir. 1916’da başlanan, çok sayıda akademisyenin katılımıyla gerçekleştirilen ve ilk cildi 1936’da yayımlanan bu çalışmanın neşri 1988’de tamamlanmıştır (bk. el-MU‘CEMÜ’l-MÜFEHRES li-ELFÂZİ’l-HADÎSİ’n-NEBEVÎ). 4. The Muslim Creed, Its Genesis and Historical Development. Müellifin doğu seyahati dönüşünde yayımladığı, İslâm akîdesinin doğuşunu ve gelişimini incelediği eser önemli çalışmalarından sayılmaktadır. Eserde Ebû Hanîfe’ye nisbet edilen el-Fıķhü’l-ekber gibi bazı metinlerin İngilizce tercümesi de yer almaktadır (Cambridge 1932; New York 1965; New Delhi 1979). 5. Legends of Eastern Saints: Chiefly from Syriac Sources. Wensinck’in British Museum’da bulunduğu dönemde incelediği kaynaklara dayanarak neşrettiği bir eserdir (I-II, Leiden 1911-1913). 6. Bar Hebraeus’s Book of the Dove. İbnü’l-İbrî’nin Kitâbü’l-Ĥamâme’sinin (nşr. Paul Bedjan, Paris 1898) İngilizce çevirisidir (Leiden 1919). 7. Mystic Treatises by Isaac of Niniveh. Nestûrî piskoposu Ninevâlı İshak’ın risâlelerinin İngilizce tercümesidir (Amsterdam 1923). 8. La pensée de Ghazzālī (Paris 1940). 9. Les preuves de l’existence de Dieu dans la théologie musulmane (Amsterdam 1936). 10. Travel Diary of A. J. Wensinck. Kendisinin 27 Aralık 1929 - 20 Nisan 1930 tarihleri arasında gerçekleştirdiği Mısır, Suudi Arabistan, Suriye ve Lübnan seyahatinin günlüklerinden oluşan bu notlar Leiden Üniversitesi Kütüphanesi özel koleksiyonunda bulunmaktadır (UB Bijzondere Collecties KL, Or. 25. 686). 11. Handwörterbuch des Islam. Wensinck’in The Encyclopaedia of Islam’ın Almanca bir özeti olarak neşrini 1937’de başlattığı eser J. H. Kramers tarafından tamamlanmıştır (Leiden 1941). 12. Semietische studiën uit de nalatenschap van Prof. Dr. A. J. Wensinck. Müellifin İngilizce, Fransızca çok sayıda makalesinden oluşmaktadır (Leiden 1941). BİBLİYOGRAFYA: A. J. Wensinck, The Muslim Creed, Cambridge 1932, s. 59; a.mlf., “Muhammad and the Prophets”, The Life of Muhammad (ed. U. Rubin), Aldershot 1998, s. 319-343; a.mlf., “Proposed Index to the Sunni Traditions”, BSOAS, I (1917), s. 129-130; a.mlf., “The Importance of Tradition for the Study of Islam”, MW, XXI (1921), s. 239-245; Abdurrahman Bedevî, MevsûǾatü’l-müsteşriķīn, Beyrut 1984, s. 289-290; W. Otterspeer, Leiden Oriental Connections: 1850-1940, Leiden 1989, s. 58-61, 103-108; U. Ryad, “The Dismissal of A. J. Wensinck from the Royal Academy of the Arabic Language in Cairo”, The Study of Religion and the Training of Muslim Clergy in Europe: Academic and Religious Freedom in the 21st Century (ed. W. B. Drees - P. S. van Koningsveld), Amsterdam 2008, s. 91-134; F. Krenkow, “Arent Jan Wensinck”, IC, XIV (1940), s. 234-235; G. H. A. Juynboll, “Muhammad and the Jews of Medina”, JSS, XXII (1977), s. 122-123; J. Waardenburg, “Wensinck, A. J.”, ER, XV, 369-370.